


#6: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

by DeansTrapQueen



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation 2016 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Wincest - Freeform, this one is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansTrapQueen/pseuds/DeansTrapQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean unwinds after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6: Dean Winchester (Supernatural)

     As soon as the Winchester brothers get back to the bunker after a hunt, Dean makes a beeline for the shower.

     "Hey, it's my turn to shower first!" the younger brother shouts at Dean.

     "Oh, well. Sorry." Obviously, Dean isn't really sorry. He walks to the bathroom and strips out of his grimy clothes. He turns the faucet, and the bathtub begins to fill with water. Dean sprinkles bath salts from Lush into the water. He might have sprained his ankle, so the salt will help with it. He sits on the edge of the bathtub with his feet inside, waiting for it to fill. He gets himself hard as he waits. He imagines being sprawled out on his bed with Sammy above him, needy and begging for his release.

     _"_ _Samm_ _y_ ** _, please_** _let me come. I'll do anything, I promise."_

_"Anything?"_

_"Anything."_

_"Get on your knees and push your face into the bed. Don't say anything." I follow Sam's orders and wiggle my ass invitingly. Sam smacks my left ass cheek hard. "Stop that." Sam lubes up his dick and pushes it inside me. I moan and involuntarily push back on him, wanting to be impaled by his long, thick cock._

_"Mmm, Sam, can I touch myself? Please?" Sam fucks me faster and nods. My hand moves to my leaking member, and I jack myself off as Sam fucks me. "I'm getting close," I warn._

_"Come for me, Dean. Come for me."_

  Dean bites his fist as he comes; he doesn't want Sam to think something is wrong. Hot, white cum shoots out of his prick, getting on the wall of the shower. He licks the semen off his hand and frowns. _  
_

"I didn't even get to do it in the bath. Damn." Dean turns the water off and lowers himself into the warm, sweet-smelling water. He gets comfortable and lets his thoughts wander back to his little brother. Already, he's getting hard again. "Guess I'll be able to do it in the bath after all."


End file.
